1. Field
This application relates to solar electricity generated by photovoltaic panels and the application to run an air handling unit or an electrical system for a semi tractor/trailer truck, recreational vehicle, and mobile homes (collectively referred to as tractor/trailer.)
2. Prior Art
This method relates to the solar power used to charge batteries specifically designed and dedicated to the operation of an air conditioning air handler or an electrical system for vehicles, such as tractor trailers, recreational vehicles and mobile homes (collectively referred to as “Vehicle” or “Tractor/trailer”). Solar power inventions have been around for a while, but no invention was ever created specifically to run the air conditioner (AC) handling unit or an electrical system of a vehicle described herein. The average amount of power output generated by our method and unit is specifically designed to power the vehicle's air conditioner handling unit but it could be used to supply energy to an electrical system.
Examples of solar-power generators for vehicles are described in the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,062, which was issued to Froneck on Mar. 10, 1998 described a vehicle top solar power generator, where the solar panel is mounted on the top of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,694, which was issued to Weldin on Jul. 29, 1986, was limited to a detailed combination of a motor, a generator, a traction wheel and other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,736 which was issued to Juang on Sep. 22, 1992, described an automatic solar-powered car ventilator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,680,907, which was issued to Weihe on Oct. 28, 1997, described an auxiliary solar-power automobile drive system which would be an alternative source of power for the primary source of fossil fuel energy. This provided the logic but not a solution to provide enough solar power to an air handling unit or an electrical system for a tractor/trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,380,481 which was issued to Muller on Apr. 30, 2002, involved solar panels which were used but they were retractable and the system was designed to run with the assistance of kinetic energy.
Our method involves a unit that is permanently affixed to the vehicle. It is designed to provide a specific service, which is an alternate power source for the operation of an air conditioning system's handler unit or an electrical system that would otherwise require the costly operation of the main drive engine while the vehicle is parked or while it remains stationary for any significant period of time. Our method will greatly reduce the unnecessary idling of such vehicle or equipment, which will increase compliance with State and Federal Idling Laws.
In a 1987 article, McCosh, D. “Racing with the Sun”, Popular Science Magazine, November 1987, McCosh noted that solar energy was a great source of electricity. There was no additional mention was made about powering the AC units or an electrical system. Back in 1987 McCosh was hoping for a technical breakthrough which would reduce the cost of solar panels, and now 22 years later we have the method to generate electricity for the purpose of running an AC unit or an electrical system for a vehicle for a fraction of the cost, as sought in 1987.
In his book, Tertzakian, P. “A Thousand Barrels a Second: The Coming Oil Break Point and the Challenges Facing an Energy Dependent World”, McGraw-Hill Professional, 2006, 8, 23, 79, Tertzakian explained the importance of getting away from the “oil only world” we live in and start to build a portfolio of energy sources. Solar power is mentioned in his book as an important part of such an energy portfolio. This method fits Tertzakian's description perfectly as we are not replacing the power source of the vehicle, but we are providing an additional power source that will be added to the overall power use and efficiency of the vehicle, specifically in the AC handling or an electrical system power usage. If the AC handling unit or an electrical system is ran with some or all of his power consumption coming from solar energy the overall fuel use by the vehicle will drop, and therefore a saving will start to be realized immediately by the consumer.
Finding a replacement for oil fuels is the main purpose of several books and authors in the recent years. In his book Campbell, C. J. “Oil Crisis,” multi-science publishing, 2005, 303, also brought up the necessity of finding alternative energy sources.